Bendita mala suerte
by Hueto
Summary: Remix de la historia "Tradición doce mas una, viernes trece" de Nasuasda
_Esta historia participa en el reto "Remix" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Remix de "Tradición doce mas una, viernes trece" de Nasuasda_

 **Bendita mala suerte**

* * *

 **I**

 **Flores.**

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Miró el calendario una vez más e hizo las cuentas con sus dedos lo más lento que pudo, para cerciorarse de que no se equivocaba. Igual que las doce más una veces anteriores que había contado estaba en lo correcto.

¡Carajo!

─ ¿Otra vez es viernes trece? ─preguntó Draco entrando a la oficina de Blaise como todas las mañanas para hurtar el buen café de su asistente y del periódico financiero que ponía en su escritorio sin que nadie se lo pidiera. Ese chico era algo excepcional, Draco llevaba meses queriendo robárselo y él no se dejaba sin importar cuánto dinero le ofreciera.

─No bromees con eso ─contestó Blaise muy serio señalándole con el dedo─. Tú mismo viste lo que pasó hace doce más un años.

─ ¿Ya pasó tanto tiempo? ─Draco sonaba aburrido, esta era la única faceta de su amigo que le exasperaba al punto de amenazar con maldecirlo él mismo.

─Mañana exactamente se cumplen ─suspiró el otro hombre mirando el calendario como si fuese una sentencia de muerte.

─ ¿Y qué? ─su amigo se sentó sobre el escritorio y comenzó a hojear el periódico de hoy. En primera plana Hermione Granger en su campaña de los derechos de los elfos. Pasó la página rápido con una mueca, los viejos hábitos tardan en morir─. ¿No le llevas flores a la gitana como pago por su piedad?

─ ¡Ese es el problema! ─gimió Blaise con desesperación ignorando el sarcasmo de Draco─. Voy cada año y tendría que ir mañana pero si salgo de casa mañana… ─se estremeció de pies a cabeza y se llevó automáticamente una mano al amuleto que le colgaba del cuello.

─ ¿Y por qué no mandas a Cadwallader? ─preguntó Draco refiriéndose al asistente─. ¿O tienes que ser tú en persona? No creo que una momia de miles de años se pueda poner exigente.

─ ¡No le hables así! ─gritó Blaise en un tono nada masculino, apretando aún más el amuleto contra su pecho. Draco rodó los ojos.

─Te propongo un trato. Yo voy a dejar las flores mañana si tú vas hoy al Ministerio ─propuso, así no tendría que ver la cara de nadie conocido. Después de todos aquellos años aún se le caía la cara de vergüenza y no era un sentimiento que le gustara. Blaise casi se le avienta a los brazos─. Y otra cosa… quiero a tu asistente.

* * *

 **II**

 **Risas**

Draco miraba su varita con insistencia, asegurándose de que la punta no había cambiado de dirección y es que lo que menos quería era perderse en Sittingbourne Kent, tan lejos de Londres y tan cerca de la nada. Si no fuera por Cadwallader y su estúpido y delicioso café de grano importado jamás habría accedido a fomentar la locura de Blaise que seguramente estaba en su sótano rodeado de altares, menjurjes y yerbajos.

Por fin, al pasar una curva especialmente sinuosa alcanzó a ver un puñado de casitas desperdigadas al rededor de una iglesia diminuta. Tan sólo pasar bajo el letrero de "Bienvenido a Faversham" le dio escalofríos.

La varita cambió súbitamente de dirección y Draco tuvo que usar todas sus habilidades de manejo (que no eran tantas como creía) para esquivar a una voyager llena de niños. En unos minutos llegó al cementerio y los escalofríos volvieron.

Tomó su varita, produjo una corona de flores de la nada, por supuesto siguiendo las especificaciones de su desquiciado amigo. Nada de rosas ni margaritas, dos claveles anaranjados, un girasol en medio, pequeñas flores silvestres blancas y amarillas y una rara especie que sólo florecía en la noche en los cuatro puntos cardinales. Draco suspiró. ¿Desde cuándo los muertos eran tan específicos?

Afortunadamente Blaise no sólo lo abrumó de detalles sin sentido, sino que le dio direcciones precisas para llegar a la tumba, que estaba en una de las zonas más alejadas del cementerio. En un momento sintió cómo el aire cambiaba y supo que estaba en terreno mágico. Las tumbas cambiaron de forma y color, algunas tenían fuentes danzarinas y otras gárgolas talladas que siseaban si Draco osaba acercarse mucho.

Por fin, después de lo que había sido un viaje sumamente innecesario y agotador llegó al montículo de piedra negro y rojo y puso la corona sobre la lápida que rezaba: "Leire Duhein. Madre adorada", aunque por el estado de la tumba no parecía que nadie más que Blaise la adorara por estos años.

─Te traigo esta ofrenda en nombre de Blaise Zabini, para que no te olvides de mantenerlo dentro de tu gracia gran gitana ─recitó Draco intentando drenar todo el sarcasmo de la oración, pero se sentía demasiado estúpido como para lograrlo por completo. Suspiró satisfecho y se dio la vuelta. Estaba hecho, nadie podía tacharlo de mal amigo.

Y entonces una risa fantasmal llenó el aire y todos y cada uno de sus bellos se levantaron al instante.

* * *

 **III**

 **Reencuentros**

Corrió por el cementerio con todas sus fuerzas.

─¡Otra vez no tata por favor! ─le rogó al cielo, esperando que su vieja tatarabuela no hubiera maldecido a nadie más. ¿Es que no podía tener unas vacaciones normales sin tener que desmemorizar a cada muggle incauto de Faversham?

La risa de su antepasada seguía flotando en el aire, como un hongo infeccioso y la cabeza comenzó a dolerle. Recordó las palabras de su madre, que la magia gitana corría por sus venas y que algún día vendría a reclamarla. Pero ella tenía suficiente con la magia común y corriente, no quería el don gitano ni ninguna de aquellas patrañas. No era como su hermana.

Le faltaba el aliento y sudaba como un cerdo, pero llegó a tiempo para devolver a su tatarabuela a su tumba con su patronus antes de que terminara la maldición sobre aquél pobre imbécil.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─preguntó intentando darle la mano para que se levantara, el hombre había caído al suelo y el cabello le tapaba el rostro. Se negó con vehemencia a apoyarse en su mano y con el gesto más petulante del mundo se quitó el pelo de la cara.

─Yo puedo sólo ─dijo. Y el corazón de Astoria dio un vuelco enorme al tiempo que su estómago segregaba ácido nervioso en su vientre.

─ ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

 **IV**

 **Epílogo**

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Miró la invitación una vez más para cerciorarse de que no se equivocaba. Igual que las doce más una veces anteriores que la había visto estaba en lo correcto.

¡Carajo!

─ Tienes que estar bromeando ─le dijo Blaise al asistente de Draco, Edmund Cadwallader─. No me hagas esto muchacho.

El chico se encogió de hombros y salió por la puerta escondiendo una sonrisa. Blaise se quedó pasmado mirando la invitación por catorceava vez.

"Draco y Astoria anuncian su compromiso que se llevará a cabo el día Viernes 13 de Mayo... "


End file.
